


Reunion

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan visits Sam in Margaret River and they take a step forward.</p><p>
  <i>"Okay," Ryan whispers faintly. His head is still spinning from that kiss. Right now Sam could ask if he wants to jump hand-in-hand off the roof, and Ryan's probably dazed enough to agree.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Checking his watch again - _damn it_ \- Ryan frowns. Then he unstraps the watch from his wrist altogether, tossing it aside. He's on holiday, for fuck's sake. Doesn't need to know what time it is. And the suspenseful process of waiting as the minutes tick by is getting to him.

Fuck knows when Sam will be home, anyway. Pulling a hoodie on over his t-shirt and jeans, Ryan snags a beer from the fridge and then heads out to the back deck. Sam wasn't lying when he said the production company hired him an awesome place right on the beach. Kicking back in a lounger, Ryan props his bare feet up on the railing and lets the sound of the crashing waves soothe him into relaxation.

Sam makes his getaway as soon as he can, having wrangled an early wrap to their day. But it's still almost seven by the time he pulls into the drive, and Ryan had said he'd be there around five. He jumps out of the car, lets himself into the house, noting what has to be Ryan's bags by the door, and heads straight for the back deck.

Ryan turns his head at a noise from inside the house, and then abruptly gets to his feet. "Hey," he says, suddenly awkward as he stands there and drinks in the sight of Sam. He sets his beer on the railing, then wipes his cold hand on the thigh of his jeans. "You're home."

"Yeah, and you're here," Sam says, grinning widely. "Fuck, I'm glad to see you." He steps forward, throwing his arms around Ryan and hugging him so hard. Burying his face in the side of his neck and breathing him in.

Fuck, that's a relief. Ryan hugs him back, tangling one hand in Sam's thick hair. "You feel good," he whispers, brushing his lips against Sam's ear. Probably too fucking risky to be doing it out here in the open, but he forgets himself in the moment. "Really fucking good."

"I bet I can feel even better," Sam says with a smile, his shorts tightening already. "If you want to come inside."

"I do." Ryan eases back, just barely stopping himself from stealing a kiss. He hooks his beer bottle off the railing and heads back inside, setting it down on the first flat surface he sees. Turning to face Sam, he tugs his hoodie off and tosses it aside. "I, um." _Damn it_.

"What?" Sam asks softly, placing his hands on Ryan's hips.

Ryan chews on his lip, watching Sam's eyes and trying to draw comfort from them. "I brought this," he says finally, tugging a crumpled printed letter from his pocket. "For you."

Sam takes the letter in hand and reads over it. "You're clean," he says with a smile, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist and pulling him in for a kiss, a hard kiss, tongue fucking his mouth. So incredibly happy and stunned, he's just blown away. "Want to see mine?"

"Okay," Ryan whispers faintly. His head is still spinning from that kiss. Right now Sam could ask if he wants to jump hand-in-hand off the roof, and Ryan's probably dazed enough to agree.

"I'll be right back," Sam says, pulling away for the bedroom. "Unless you want to come with me? Bed's probably better for this than the wall."

"Yeah. I'll come with you," Ryan says, linking his fingers with Sam's. He's still amazed that they're going to do this. But excitement is beginning to rise up and overwhelm his anxiety.

Sam leads Ryan down the hall and into the master bedroom, which is only slightly bigger than the second one. Still holding Ryan's hand, he rifles through some papers in the bedside drawer and hands over an envelope.

Ryan opens the envelope but only gives the test results inside a cursory glance -- if he were genuinely worried about Sam, then they wouldn't have even made it this far. "Beautiful," he says softly, handing the papers back. He pulls off his t-shirt, then keeps his eyes on Sam's as he unbuckles his belt.

Mirroring Ryan, Sam sheds his t-shirt, gets rid of his belt, and drops his jeans to the floor. His cock jutting straight out, already wet at its tip. He opens the nightstand again and pulls out a tube of lube.

"Don't need it," Ryan murmurs, his gaze drawn inevitably to Sam's erection. _God_. His mouth is watering already. "I'm ready."

Fuck. Sam's cock twitches, dropping a pearl of precome to the floor and he steps closer, tugging Ryan in against him and kissing him again, harder. Letting him feel just how aroused he is.

Ryan moans into the kiss and shoves at his jeans, kicking them off. Skin to skin, full-body contact... He's never felt anything so sensual. "Want you," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Sam and stroking over his back.

"Want you too," Sam murmurs, kissing his way down Ryan's throat and across one shoulder. His hands cupping Ryan's cheeks, fingers delving just into his cleft. "So much."

It's so hard for Ryan to keep himself together when Sam is touching him like this, kissing him that way. He tips his head to the side, baring his throat. And slides his hands over Sam's shoulders, tracing firm muscles beneath smooth skin.

Finishing with the other shoulder, Sam returns to Ryan's mouth, brushing their lips together. "Lie down," he whispers, urging him towards the bed.

Stepping back, Ryan obeys, but he pulls Sam with him. Lies back and spreads his thighs, making space for his lover. Opening himself up.

"Jesus, I can't believe we're doing this," Sam says, reaching between them and guiding his cock to Ryan's hole. And maybe it's the wrong thing to say but his voice is so full of awe... he pushes in, groaning at the feel of it as he presses past that first tight ring of muscle, Ryan's body so hot, so smooth, so beyond everything the latex has ever let on.

Ryan bites his lip on a soft whimper, planting his feet flat on the bed and pushing down to take Sam deeper. He's never felt anything like this. Such an intimate connection, like Sam is somehow learning him from the inside. No barriers, no pretenses.

"Ohgod," Sam breathes in between kisses as he works his way deeper. "You feel incredible." Bottoming out with a low ragged groan.

Hell yeah, Ryan does. He nods slightly, unable to speak for the moment, and holds Sam close against him. Beginning to rock his hips and build up a rhythm that has lust shimmering through him.

Meeting that rhythm, Sam pulls out and thrusts deep again and again, every ounce of willpower he has put into holding out, into making this last as long as he can.

Tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, Ryan pulls him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth. He feels amazing, and amazed... so intensely bonded to another person in this instant of time.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth, his hips starting to stutter. "Close," he warns.

"Okay," Ryan gasps. He slips his hand down between them and closes around his cock with a hiss of pleasure. A few more thrusts of Sam so fucking deep inside him, and Ryan arches against the bed with a shout, grabbing Sam's ass with both hands and coming hard.

Ryan's body clamps down around him, his come spattering Sam's skin and that's it. Sam climaxes with a shout, his cock pulsing hotly, spilling into and filling Ryan's hole.

 _Fuck_. Ryan whimpers, unnerved. It feels so weird, so... "Oh, god," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Sam and holding him tight.

Sam nods, burying his face in the crook of Ryan's shoulder, against the hot sweet skin of his throat. He's fallen so fucking hard for this man and there's nowhere for it to go. Christ. "That was incredible," he whispers, covering up.

"Yeah," Ryan breathes. He combs his fingers gently through Sam's hair. "I didn't know it could feel like that." And maybe it's laughably corny, but he's not ready to let go. However, he realizes that for once he doesn't have to, and he can handle a little stickiness.

Sam pushes up on his elbows, looking down at Ryan and kissing him softly on the mouth. "I'm so glad you're here," he murmurs.

"Me too." Ryan strokes his fingers over Sam's cheek, tracing along the edge of the full beard he's grown for his film. "You gonna come home from work like that every night?"

"Would you like me to?" Sam asks, eyes sparkling.

"It does make an impression," Ryan murmurs, smiling back. "I think I could get used to it."

"Then yeah, most nights," Sam says, still in no hurry to move. "Unless I'm late and I have to be fed first."

"I see you have your priorities firmly in order," Ryan teases. He lets his thighs drop open, relaxing even further, but still makes no move to pull away. "I think you might've melted me."

"Good, because I plan on staying inside you until I don't have any choice about it," Sam says, brushing his lips across Ryan's.

It's a crazy idea. And it's crazy just how much Ryan loves that idea. "Okay," he whispers, chuckling softly and lifting his head for another kiss.

[To chapter thirteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295887)


End file.
